In camera speed silver halide photographic materials is conventionally employed silver iodobromide in terms of the ratio of sensitivity to glanularity. Recently, in response to requirements for enhanced high-speed processing in the photographic field, it has been desired to reduce the iodide contained in silver halides which exhibit the characteristic of retarded development. In photographic print materials, on the other hand, silver chloride emulsions have been employed. As is well known, silver chloride has the characteristic for promoting development, but it has not been suitable in terms of the ratio of sensitivity to glanularity.
JP-A 10-123641 (herein, the term, JP-A means an unexamined and published Japanese Patent Application) discloses (111) tabular grains mainly comprised of silver iodobromide and including dislocation lines, which further comprises a silver chloride shell. Thus, although it is disclosed that silver chloride is indispensably incorporated for the purpose of covering the whole grain, nothing is taught therein with respect to forming an annular band. Further, nor is anything disclosed with respect to the necessity of containing iodide. JP-A 5-53232 discloses a technique of providing a new function by converting a chloride containing portion to a different silver halide. However, there is not taught anything with respect to the merit of converting at least a part of the chloride to iodide in the annular band formed in (1119 tabular grains. JP-A 8-254779 and 8-254780 disclose a technique of forming high chloride annular band in the tabular grains. Again, nothing is taught therein with respect to the advantage of allowing iodide to be contained in the annular band portion.